Infants of 12 months of age or less (under 366 days old) with suspected enteroviral meningitis who do not have severe systemic disease will qualify for enrollment in this study. The primary objective of this investigation is to determine if administration of pleconaril to infants with enteroviral meningitis results in more rapid clearance of virus from various body sites.